


i miss you, but you’re not missing me

by babyboyjungkookie



Category: Self harm warning - Fandom, bts, sad jungkook - Fandom, suicidal thoughts - Fandom, suicide warning - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, they’re literally just sad beans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyjungkookie/pseuds/babyboyjungkookie
Summary: jungkook doesn’t understand why. he just misses him.





	i miss you, but you’re not missing me

the chapter will be up in about a week or so, but I wanted to get the first out of the way. hope you enjoy (:


End file.
